Super Digimon Wars
by Zeromaru-x
Summary: He visto varios fics de Digimon en Super Robot Wars, pero nunca uno que se trate solo de Digimon al estilo de Super Robot Wars. Esa es la meta de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten.
1. Intro

**Bueno, este es mi primer intento en muchos años de escribir nuevamente un fic. La idea es hacer un fic similar a un Super Robot Wars, pero solo de Digimon (ya que he visto que otros autores incluyen a Digimon en sus fics de SRW, pero no he visto un fic de Digimon al estilo de SRW).**

**No se preocupen si no ven a su serie favorita en el fic. Este fic esta basado en la premisa de SRW Z, es decir, una historia donde varios universos paralelos se amalgaman, así que tarde o temprano todas las sagas del anime, los mangas y algunos videojuegos aparecerán. Pero iré dividiendo las historias en diferentes sagas primero, cada una compuesta por universos compatibles entre sí. De momento, esta será la primera saga...**

* * *

**Super Digimon Wars**

**Episodio 1**

**Las Guerras Xros**

_Series incluidas:_

Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 (trasfondo)

Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01: Hot Blooded! The Great Sparkling Battle! (trasfondo)

Digimon Tamers

Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (trasfondo)

Digimon Tamers: Battle of the Adventurers

Digimon Tamers: Digimon Runaway Express

Digimon Savers

Digimon Savers: Another Mission

Digimon Savers: Ultimate Power! Burst Mode Invoke

Digimon Next

Digimon Xros Wars

Digimon Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms

Digimon Xros Wars (manga)

Digimon Adventure (Original version)

* * *

**Línea de tiempo VTS-001-NX**

Finales del siglo XX. Taichi Yagami, junto a muchas otras personas en todo el mundo, es transportado al Mundo Digital. Taichi es reclutado por Lord Holy Angemon, uno de los programas de control de ese mundo, para que lo ayude a detener al maligno digimon mutante, Demon, quien ha reunido una armada de digimon y planea invadir el mundo humano. Junto a su V-dramon, Zeromaru; y Gabo, un Gabumon que le servirá de guía, Taichi comienza su viaje para detener a la armada de Demon, la cual cuenta con sus propios soldados humanos, Neo Saiba y el Alias III.

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano, los detectives encargados de investigar las desapariciones, Hiroshi Yushima y Rentarou Satsuma, llegaron a la conclusión de que los desaparecidos han sido abducidos a otra dimensión. Esto incluía al hijo recién nacido de los Noguchi, una pareja de científicos expertos en el campo de los universos paralelos. Reuniendo un grupo de notables científicos expertos en la materia, incluyendo al renombrado profesor Suguru Daimon, y a la pareja Noguchi, el gobierno japonés envió a un grupo de exploración a esa otra dimensión en busca de las personas desaparecidas. Este fue el primer contacto de los humanos con el Mundo Digital.

El Grupo de Exploración se vio envuelto en la guerra contra la armada de Demon, y el Profesor Daimon desapareció luego de arriesgar su vida para salvar a los demás miembros del grupo. Eventualmente, Taichi, Zeromaru y la armada de Holy Angemon logran derrotar a Demon, a su armada y al terrible monstruo _Super Ultimate_ creado por Demon, Arkadimon, regresando la paz al Mundo Digital. Taichi regresa al mundo humano junto al resto del Equipo de Exploración y varias de las personas desaparecidas que habían logrado rescatar durante la guerra.

Aterrado por su experiencia en el Mundo Digital, el asistente del profesor Daimon, Akihiro Kurata, regreso al Mundo Digital unos años después, junto con una armada de las fuerzas de defensa de Japón y un ejército de digimon artificiales, los Proto-Gizmon, que él mismo había creado en base a los datos que consiguió de los digimon en su primer viaje al Mundo Digital. Bajo las órdenes de Kurata, su ejército masacró sin piedad a un gran número de digimon antes de volver al mundo humano. Viendo que el Dios de los digimon no respondía al odio y deseo de venganza de los digimon, Bagramon, uno de los digimon de más alto rango, se reveló contra su dios pero fue derrotado y expulsado del Kernel del Mundo Digital.

En el año 200X, el gobierno japonés, quedándose atrás de otros países en el campo de la vigilancia de las redes de comunicaciones, decide que es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido, iniciando su propio proyecto SIGNIT de vigilancia de redes y contraespionaje, el "Hypnos". Los conceptos básicos y su implementación son dejados a cargo de un joven y ambicioso científico, Mitsuo Yamaki. Mientras que otros SIGNITs solo podían interceptar señales de transmisión analógica, el "Hypnos" era el único que también podía interceptar señales en redes digitales, convirtiendo al sistema "Hypnos" en el mejor SIGNIT del mundo en pocos años.

En el Mundo Digital, el "Hypnos" se comenzó a manifestar en forma de súper tormentas que destruyeron grandes regiones del Mundo Digital, aniquilando a cientos de digimon en el proceso. Qinglongmon de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, previendo que tanta actividad en el Mundo Digital despertaría a un antiguo programa de aniquilación de datos sellado en el centro del Mundo Digital, usó el poder de los Digignomos para convertir a la DigiEntelequia, el programa del cual dependía la evolución digimon, en un digimon por cuenta propia llamado Culumon, para proteger dicho programa de cualquier amenaza. Desde ese momento, la evolución independiente de los digimon quedó limitada.

Ante la destrucción de su mundo por las misteriosas tormentas y viendo que las posibilidades de evolucionar eran casi nulas, algunas facciones de digimon, quienes guardaban un inmenso rencor contra los humanos por la masacre ocurrida años atrás, iniciaron un ataque masivo contra las redes de comunicaciones del mundo humano, logrando incluso que algunas colapsaran. Muchas de esas facciones empezaron a formar un único ejército, dirigido por un misterioso digimon llamado "el Sabio del Desierto".

Yamaki clasificó a los digimon que aparecieron en las redes del mundo humano como los "Salvajes", y advirtió al gobierno de una inminente invasión. En respuesta, las Naciones Unidas iniciaron un programa para contrarrestar el ataque de los digimon, creando de esta forma una unidad especial internacional de contraataque, el Escuadrón Táctico de Accidentes Digitales –DATS en corto–, reclutando a todas las personas que habían estado relacionadas con el Mundo Digital en el pasado. La existencia de los digimon y el Mundo Digital se mantuvo como un secreto para el resto del Mundo…

Diez años después de que el Grupo de Exploración del Mundo Digital hizo su primer contacto con los digimon, una terrible tragedia ocurrió…

El Mundo Digital explotó repentinamente, quedando dividido en 108 Zonas, mientras un renacido Bagramon, ahora haciéndose llamar Emperador, empezó su campaña de conquista con su gran y poderoso ejército, que derrotó fácilmente a los sistemas de seguridad del Mundo Digital. Lo que es peor, el Rey Demonio Barbamon, uno de los seguidores de Bagramon, ha logrado tomar el control de la computadora central del Mundo Digital, iniciando una purga para solo dejar con vida a los "digimon puros".

Los digimon que desconocen la verdad culpan a los humanos por esta nueva tragedia y se preparan para invadir al mundo humano...

En ese mismo momento, un niño de 10 años, Takato Matsuda, ve con sorpresa como el digimon "original" que había dibujado cobra vida en el mundo humano…


	2. Prólogo

_Año 2005, Mundo Digital – Línea de tiempo ADV-B256_

El sol rojo iluminaba el sangriento campo de batalla, mientras una niña moribunda presenciaba la batalla de dos guerreros que antes habían sido amigos. Los mejores amigos. Ahora, el destino cruel que le deparaba al perdedor de esta batalla era invariablemente la muerte. Y ella sabía perfectamente cual de los dos iba a ganar. Los cadáveres de sus compañeros, tanto humanos como digimon a medio desintegrarse, decoraban el ominoso paisaje con una brutalidad morbosa. El perpetrador de aquel acto era ese en quién todos habían confiando para ser su líder. Yagami Taichi.

El cuerpo de Metal Garurumon cayó sin vida, levantando una nube de polvo y estática de color verde. Había recibido heridas bastante graves, por lo que se desintegraba rápidamente. El War Greymon negro se dirigió a donde estaba el Niño Elegido de la Amistad, ahora presa de la incertidumbre y la desolación, al ver a su digimon morir mientras él no pudo hacer nada para ayudarle. El tamer del Black War Greymon sonreía desde la distancia, dibujando en su rostro una mueca retorcida de locura delirante.

– ¿Por qué? – se preguntó Yamato, paralizado ante la imagen del negro _Ultimate_ que se le acercaba lentamente –. ¿¡Por qué tuvo que ocurrir est–!?

No pudo terminar la frase. Su vida fue abruptamente arrebatada por la garra del Black War Greymon, cuya armadura quedo embadurnada de sangre humana. Una lágrima corrió por las mejillas de Sora.

–Eres demasiado ruidoso, Yamato… – escuchó decir a Taichi.

Sabía que ella iba a ser la próxima, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Lo último que vio fue a Taichi acercarse, mirándola con ojos que ya no pertenecían a un humano.

* * *

Gennai secó el sudor de su frente, mientras colocaba la última carta en el pedestal. Todos sus clones ya habían perecido, y él mismo estaba al borde de la muerte, habiendo recibido heridas criticas cuando Taichi atacó a todo el mundo por sorpresa. Ahora solo quedaban vivos Takeru, Hikari, Patamon y Plotmon, aunque esta última estaba gravemente herida. Tenía que sacarlos de allí, activar el portal dimensional y enviarlos a un lugar seguro. Tenía que advertir que "ellos" por fin habían hecho su jugada.

–¡Aquí viene! – anunció Patamon, quien actuaba de vigía, a través de un comunicador – ¡Takeru, déjame evolucionar!

El digimon mamífero se encontraba en una de las torres del castillo que una vez perteneció a Vamdemon. Fue reconstruido por Gennai y sus clones luego de la derrota de Belial Vamdemon, y desde ese momento era usado como base de operaciones por los Niños Elegidos cuando regresaban al Mundo Digital. Era el único lugar que quedaba en pie luego de la traición de Taichi.

Takeru apretó su digivice con miedo. Había visto morir a Jyou, la primera víctima de la locura que había infectado a Taichi, y aún no se había recuperado de aquél trauma. Observó a Hikari, quien se encargaba afanosamente de aplicar los programas curativos en Plotmon, quién parecía más estable ahora.

–Hikari, tú y Plotmon escapen primero –dijo Takeru, recuperando la compostura –. Comprare algo de tiempo para ustedes, pero te aseguro que te saltaré tan pronto como lo hayas hecho.

La chica vio aquella mirada de determinación en el rostro de su amado, y supo que sería la última vez que lo vería con vida. La determinación de Takeru era la de una persona que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su propia vida para proteger aquello que consideraba importante. Hikari sonrió forzosamente, y tomó a Plotmon entre sus brazos. Gennai le hizo señas para que se acercara. Sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho cuando vio a Takeru alejarse por las escaleras.

–Instalaré un programa especial, para protegerte a ti y a Plotmon durante el salto – dijo el anciano –. Mientras no se salgan de la burbuja protectora, no deberán correr peligro de desintegrarse en el vacío del espacio-tiempo súper dimensional.

El anciano hablaba pesadamente, y unas ominosas grietas verdes que se formaban en su rostro indicaban que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Pero trataba de sonreír. Era necesario que Hikari no tuviera miedo, o de lo contrario ella perdería las esperanzas y se dejaría morir. Seguía siendo la misma niña enfermiza que llegó al Mundo Digital a la edad de ocho años. Y ella era la única esperanza que quedaba para detenerlos a "ellos".

Entre tanto, Black War Greymon se abría camino entre las paredes reforzadas de la guarida de Gennai, las cuales no fueron ningún obstáculo para el _Ultimate_. Takeru y Holy Angemon ahora eran la última línea de defensa que protegería a Hikari de su demente hermano.

–Ahí viene… el fantasma de un pasado perdido… – susurró Holy Angemon entre dientes, tratando de contener su furia y su miedo.

–Tú crearas un futuro que nadie quiere… – dijo Taichi al ver a Takeru. Su voz parecía la de alguien cuerdo, pero su rostro reflejaba una demencia sin redención.

–Pero yo me estoy despidiendo de este mundo, Taichi. Así, podré reclamar nuestro futuro, aún después de esta derrota – respondió Takeru, un tanto arrogante.

–Eres demasiado ruidoso. Eso es molesto. Nadie debería disturbar el silencio. No hay significado en lo que dices. Tú solo puedes ser creado o destruido. Creación es destrucción. La creación de la destrucción. Serás destruido junto aquella niña, aquella que emite ese resplandor tan asqueroso.

La respuesta de Taichi dejó a Takeru consternado. ¿Qué le habían hecho "ellos"? ¿Era tal su demencia para hacerlo querer matar a su propia hermana?

–¡Taichi! ¡Mataste a mi hermano! ¡Mataste a todos! ¡No creas que te voy a perdonar por ello! – la furia se apoderó de Takeru.

–¡Los haré pagar por haberse vendido a la oscuridad! ¡Taichi! ¡Black War Greymon! – gritó Holy Angemon, mientras manifestaba la espada Excalibur de su brazalete y embestía al digimon dragón oscuro.

* * *

La algarabía de la batalla se escuchaba en el cuarto donde estaba el portal dimensional, aquél que usaron hace tres años para detener a Vamdemon cuando éste invadió el Mundo Real. El cuarto amenazaba con venirse abajo en cualquier momento, retumbando cada vez que Black War Greymon destrozaba alguna pared, mientras una fina lluvia de polvo caía del techo obligando a Hikari a cubrir su rostro.

La chica se puso frente al portal, cuyas puertas se abrían lentamente. Tenía miedo, pero era necesario que alguien lograra escapar. Así, las muertes de los demás no serían en vano.

–Recuerda – dijo el anciano una última vez –, debes advertirle. Ellos por fin han vuelto. La mayor amenaza para el Mundo Digital...

–¿A quién debo advertirle? – preguntó Hikari desesperada, apretando a Plotmon con fuerza contra su pecho.

–A Yggdrasill. Búscalo. Él sabrá que hacer – la respuesta de Gennai solo dejo más incógnitas en la mente de la Niña Elegida, pero ya no tenía tiempo para preguntar.

El portal se había abierto por completo y Gennai la empujo con lo último de sus fuerzas. Lo había programado para viajar a otra línea de tiempo, aunque no sabía exactamente a cuál. Protegida por la esfera de luz que emanaba de su digivice, la Niña Elegida se sumergió rápidamente en la substancia que conformaba el portal, mientras volvió su rostro para ver por última vez a su universo natal. Hubiera dado todo por haberse despedido de Takeru. Al menos, por un último beso. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Gennai la vio desaparecer en el océano de energía y datos que servía de frontera entre la realidad y la nada que existe más allá de ésta –esa nada conocida como el espacio-tiempo súper dimensional.

–No te preocupes, Hikari… No puedo morir aún. Aún debo instalar el programa de protección en el digivice de Takeru… – dijo débilmente Gennai, pero Hikari ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlo.

Takeru bajó por las escaleras, corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, y se acercó jadeando a Gennai. El viejo arrebató el digivice de su mano e instaló el programa de protección inmediatamente, dándole a Takeru un minuto o dos para descansar.

–¿D-Dónde está Hikari? – preguntó Takeru preocupado, respirando afanosamente mientras tomaba de regreso su digivice.

–Hikari ya se fue… –le respondió el anciano con una sonrisa forzada –. No sé a dónde la envié exactamente, pero logré guardar las coordenadas en este chip. Si te vas ya, quizá puedas encontrarla pronto. Adem–

En ese momento Holy Angemon atravesó el techo de aquel cuarto y fue directo al suelo, creando un gigantesco cráter con su caída. Takeru y Gennai apenas pudieron mantenerse de pie cuando fueron golpeados por la onda de choque generada por la caída, y fueron cubiertos por una cortina de polvo que se disipó rápidamente. Black War Greymon apareció en ese instante, descendiendo lentamente mientras cargaba a Taichi en su hombro derecho. El ex-Niño Elegido les sonrió de forma inquietante.

–¡Es mucho más fuerte y más rápido que el Black War Greymon que nació de las Torres Oscuras…! – jadeó Holy Angemon –. No creo que pueda aguantar por más tiempo…

–Ustedes hacen mucho ruido. –interrumpió el goggle boy –. Demasiado ruido. ¡Aquellos que disturbaron el silencio, deben ser destruidos! – gritó Taichi, perdido en su locura.

Taichi saltó del hombro de su digimon mientras este arremetió contra Holy Angemon, el cual pudo esquivarlo más por suerte que por habilidad. Takeru y Gennai observaron con horror como el joven se levantaba del suelo como si nada, luego de haber caído desde cinco metros altura.

–¡Eres un monstruo, Taichi! – exclamó Holy Angemon –. ¡Ya no hay forma de salvarte, así que no me voy a contener más! ¡Puerta del Cielo!

Holy Angemon empezó a dibujar el círculo para invocar su técnica más poderosa, pero Black War Greymon lo embistió de nuevo, haciendo gala de una velocidad que no había demostrado hasta ahora. Cuando Holy Angemon se percató de su presencia, las garras de la Dramon Killer ya habían atravesado su cuerpo. Sin poder decir una sola palabra, el ángel cayó al suelo, revirtiendo su evolución a una forma mucho más estable, Tokomon, para evitar la muerte inmediata.

– ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Rescata a Tokomon y huye! ¡Yo compraré tiempo para ti! – gritó Gennai, mientras corría a donde estaba Taichi.

–¡Cállate, viejo tonto! ¡Ya estoy harto de tanto ruido que hacen! – respondió Taichi apretando los dientes y retorciéndose en su locura.

Takeru levantó a Tokomon del suelo en el mismo momento que en que un resplandor rojo iluminaba la sala del portal dimensional. Antes de ser engullido por la Ankoku no Gaia Force, pudo ver como el cuerpo de Gennai se desintegraba en miles de fragmentos de información…

La explosión destruyó la base de Gennai, reduciendo el castillo que una vez ocupó Vamdemon a solo un montón de rocas. Pero Taichi salió ileso. Mientras Black War Greymon aterrizaba lentamente, Taichi levantó el chip donde Gennai había puesto las coordenadas del lugar a donde había enviado a Hikari…


End file.
